It all starts here
by FoureverNTris
Summary: The Characters play some truth or dare!
1. Chapter 1

**Tris POV:**  
"Four, Truth or Dare?" I ask Tobias,  
We had been playing truth or dare  
with Caleb,Zeke,Uriah,Christina and  
Will for a while. "I'm sure I wont  
regret this but...Dare?"

I laugh  
"I dare you...to get into a drinking  
contest with me" he bursts out laughing along with the circle "What?" I put the glasses in front of us "Ready?" Tobias asks me. "Ready, don't go easy on me" I tease before gulping down my first glass, it burns my throat but i like it.. Tobias is on his 5th when i am on my seventh, Christina is cheering me on, Uriah,Will and Zeke are cheering Tobias on, and Caleb is glaring at us. "Done!" i yell when i finished my last glass and Tobias had one more to go, I burp "That was fun!" Tobias rolls his eyes and puts and arm around me, he doesn't get drunk easily but I am instant to it.

"Will truth or dare" the number dude says before leaning down to kiss me "Dare, but dudes, get a room!" Number dude takes my hand and stands up "I dare you not to bother us while we get a room" he tells Will..I drag him back laughing before Caleb stops us "No rooms!" he yells at me but i ignore him and shut the door. He opens it and drags be back to the circle m"That was not very nice,that would've been fun" I pout earning a glare from Caleb "What were you going to do?" he asks me "Uh.." even though I'm drunk, i know what i say can get me in trouble by him "Whatever I wanted, he's my boyfriend" I look up at Tobias and run to the bathroom to throw up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Four POV:**  
I held Tris' hair up when she threw up. "Feeling better?" I asked picking her up when she finished

"Yeah" she whispered and we walked back to the circle. "Uhh...Tris Truth or Dare?" Caleb asked. "Truth" she shrugged earning 'boo's'.

"What were you really expecting to do in that room?" Caleb was pushing it and I could tell she didn't like it " Zeke Whats the penalty?" She asked quickly. "Have to take off one piece of clothing and it cant be a sock or shoe" She takes off her shirt and glares at her brother, I begin nibbling her earlobe and whispering stuff in her ear she giggles and i whisper something about loving the penalty.

**Tris POV: **

****"I love it too" i whisper back "just deny all the dares for me" Tobias teases, this puts Caleb on a rampage "I swear if you do that I'll hate both of you" I roll my eyes "I can do what I want" i mumble. "Anywho...Christina! Truth or-" "DARE!" she laughs cutting me off "I dare you to go play seven minutes with Will" I rub my hands together like an evil scientist and laugh occasionally at the nibbles on my ear..Will and Chris shrug and get up "See they get to have a room!" I whine to Tobias playfully "I know.." he glares at Caleb for the seven minutes "Caleb Truth or Dare!" Christina asks when she gets back "Dare" he mumbles and the whole circle except Caleb starts whispering "I dare you to let Four and Tris get a room" she sing-songs "No" he says a bit loud and takes off his shirt "Uriah Truth or Dare" Caleb asks "I pick..."


	3. Chapter 3

"I pick Dare" Uriah's eyes widen when Caleb whispers to him then leans over and kisses me. I roll my eyes "Caleb, you just dared him to kiss me and he isnt even my boyfriend, but when i kiss Four you glare at us...Whatever" I wave my hand and lean against Four...I feel better that Caleb doesnt know our plan. "So Caleb, Truth or Dare?" Uriah asks Caleb "Why is everyone picking me?" we all shrug trying not to laugh..he raises an eyebrow "Truth..." I have to bury my face in my hand from laughing so hard "Why wont you let Four and Tris get a room?" Uriah asks innocently while Caleb starts taking off his jeans "What are you guys doing?" Caleb asks curiously.

"What?" I ask innocently laughing " We arent doing anything!" I hold my side from laughing so hard "Tris Truth or Dare" he is still being the curious Caleb I know. "Dare!" I ask now laughing at Tobias whispering in my ear "What were all of you talking about?" he raises an eyebrow and i get an idea "Well...We" everyone looks at me in panic and I ignore it "We were talking about how..." Zeke crawls over and puts a hand over my mouth... I roll my eyes and take it off "Its okay! Caleb we were talking about that I'm pregnant" I put on a serious face and look up at Four who is trying not to laugh also. "Who's is it" Caleb asks calmly "Four's" I pretend to start crying into a pillow when I am really laughing so hard tears are coming out.

Caleb sees Christina laughing and balls his fists up "Your lieing.." he growls at me "No im not! You know how babies are made...and you know" I curl in a ball and scream "Sorry bout that...he's a hard little kicker!" I bite my lip from laughing and Tobias puts a hand on my belly but snatches it back "He will definitely stay Dauntless, "Wont you Ten!" I giggle at our 'baby name' "Awww," Christina gushes playing along "Four plus six equals Ten! You guys are so cute!" Caleb starts screaming "SHE WAS ONLY SIXTEEN AND YOU JUST HAD TO GET HER PREGNANT AND THEN YOU NAMED IT AFTER BOTH OF YOU!" the whole circle cracks up "Caleb, thats not what we were talking about.." I tell him still laughing "I am not pregnant with Four's kid" Four nibbles my ear "Yet.." he whispers loudly I bury my head in a pillow and breathe..I never knew i could laugh this much. "Caleb you are about to find out what we were whispering about" Zeke warns him "Do us the honors Tris" Uriah says.

"Caleb...Truth...Or...Dare?" I whisper in a scary voice. He wipes his hands on his boxers "Dare.." he whispers back "I dare you...to let me and Four get a room" He was stuck and everyone knew it...the plan was to keep asking him untill he didnt have a choice and it worked "Fine," he muttered. "But if You get her knocked up I will kill you" he warns Tobias and we go in the closet to finish up this plan "Okay.." I mumble messing up my hair then his "Ready?" He says ripping his pants.."Ready!" I whisper shifting my bra slightly and lock the door "FOUR!" I scream banging on the door and scratching his back..He fake moans and kicks the wall "TRIS!" I can hear them tripping over each other to get the the closet door and listen, I laugh slightly and moan loudly. "Three seconds before we barge in here!" Christina yells through the door and over our kicking and screaming...Tobias leans in to kiss me when they barge in and I breathe in the air high-fiving Tobias "That was fun babe!" he stumbles out the door and sits in the circle.

I giggle "I know!" I sit on his lap and everyone stares at us "What?" I ask "What were you two doing?" Caleb asks balling his fists up "We were having a party" I say sarcastically "What did it sound like we were doing?" I finish, and start fixing my hair "I think I ripped Four's pants" I whisper loudly "Its okay" he whispers back "You were good for a first timer" he teases and Caleb starts turning red "Did you atleast use protection?" he growls "Whats that?" I ask innocently and Uriah laughs and whispers something in my ear "Ew no gross!" I giggle and look at Caleb "Wait were we supposed to?" I move out the way when Caleb lunges at Tobias and let Christina fix my hair


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Uh i decided instead of this just being Truth or Dare then they all go home and blah blah blahh... I should just start this WHOLE STORY out with the friendly game of T or D like i have been! So basically after the game is over (it'll be a few more chapters long) they finish on with their lives! Or whatever! Anywhoo! I need to think of what this chapter will be xP -T**

* * *

**Tris POV:**

****After the fight between Tobias and Caleb is over and Chris is done fixing my hair we finish the game "My face looks a mess doesnt it?" Tobias asks me. I notice a scar on his lip and on the side of his eye "The cuts make you look cuter" I shrug. "Zeke, Truth or Dare" Caleb clenches his fists together and growls "Dude...you know they were just pounding on the wall and screaming right?" Zeke stifles a laugh "Anyway, I choose Dare...I'm not a pansycake!" Caleb loosens up and sits back down "I dare you..." Caleb whispers something in Zeke's ear..."But...I dont want to get beat up!" Zeke whines "Oh so you are a pansycake?" Caleb teases. Zeke walks to me and mumbles "You should break up with Four..." then he puts his hand up to cover himself "Okay!" I smile and notice the hurt in Four's eyes "Wow..." Will, Uriah,and Zeke say at the same time.

**Four POV:**

****That didnt just happen..she's joking..I keep telling myself this but she doesnt say anything...untill she stands up and glares down at me "Hey, yourhot...call me sometime" she winks and puts up a phone sign. I laugh and put one up to my ear "Hey!" I say into the 'phone' "Hey cutie" she chirps playfully "Sooo...you wanna go out sometime" I mumble smirking. She gasps "My brother hates you, that'd be like romeo and Juliet! Forbidden Love!" she gushes "Well i'd save you if you were my Juliet" I grin slightly "Awww course I'll go out with you!" she hangs up her hand and plops on my lap. "This game is getting boring!" Will moans "Lets stop" Tris agrees "Yeah I have to go christmas shopping" Christina nods...So i stood up and carried Tris to the apartment.

**Tris POV: **

"What are you getting me for christmas?" I ask slowly "Not telling!" Tobias is so stubborn and I roll over to look at the clock...December 23..."What day is it?" This can't be happening! "Tuesday" Tobias raises an eyebrow at me "Whats wrong, Tris?" I'm not sure if this is a simulation or not. "Nothing, I'll be back im going to the pharmacy" I rush out and come back with a piece of paper that says it all...Why I've been hungry all the time, the weight gain...everything...This is the paper that determins my life with Tobias...

**Hay :] Clifhanger 4 so I ended the game i know i said it would end in a few chapters but I felt like it had no meaning xP **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Sorry for the shortness of my past chapters...I am starting on making my POV's really long so prepare to be impressed -T**

* * *

**Tobias POV:**

I was walking out the kitchen when Tris came back, so I peeked at the paper and all I got to see was 'positive' before she turned around pointing at the paper "You hate me because of this dont you?" I hugged her as she started to cry "No, were okay...its fine" I really didnt mind that she was pregnant "But...the doctor said I had been pregnant for three months" she sniffed "and so then she told me I had to go to an ultra sound" I lifted her chin up "Is this a bad time to say I thought you were getting fat?" I joked..."To a normal person? Of course not! To a pregnant Tris hyped up on pregnancy horomones? Absolutely" I stepped back putting my hands up "I love you and you are still the most cutest thing ever even when you are pregnant?" I glanced down at her feet and laughed "Tris why dont you have any shoes on?" She crossed her arms "Dont even remind me! I can barely see my feet so it was really hard to put them on" I chuckled as she pulled my arm to her appointment, her feet patting on the stone as she ran and plopped onto the doctors bed and layed down "Will we be able to find out which gender they are ?" asked the doctor smiling "Actually, we can find out that and hear a heartbeat" started rubbing this gel on Tris' stomach and poked her with a plastic stick until an image came up on the screen "Well, Tris...two pairs of legs and arms, two heads...Two heart beats" explained to Tris and Tris lit up and turned her head to me "What gender?" Tris was so happy about this that it sorta looked cute "Girls" chirped.

**Tris POV:**

So the doctor said I'd be due on christmas...two days from now I should have two kids...two people made them...I think two will become my favorite number. I got up and walked slowly down to the pit with Tobias, the girls were due in two days and we needed to get them a nursery, clothes and christmas and birthday presents. I put a bunch of cute clothes in the basket while Tobias went to go find some paint "What are you doing?" I whirled around to face Christina "Oh...you know...buying clothes" I tried to play it cool but my shirt was not loose and you could clearly see my stomach "I'm the aunt" she pointed at my stomach "Girl or Boy?" Christina started helping me by going to find a crib "Girlsss" She squealed...really loud and picked out a second crib and we went over to pick out presents. "What color do you want the nursery?" Christina asked peeking at me through a clothes rack "Black and Dark purple" I shrugged pushing over some cute little reindeer antlers. "Sounds cute" Chris picked out two tutus..one dark purple with grey streaks going through it and the other grey with dark purple streaks. We went to the register and the cashier backed away "Aren't you six?" the girl looked about scared shitless "Yeah..." I raised an eyebrow "I hear you are a bad-ass instructor" I nodded and paid for the items "I learned to beat Four's ass even while im pregnant" I joked and walked out.

**Tobias POV:**

so when i got home the huge empty room was now turned into a nursery, I think Chris helped out with the White Carpet...I got out the paint and started painting...After awhile I heard Tris walk in and she plunged her hand into the black paint and the other in the purple paint..then she pressed her hands all over the white walls "This will look perfect, you do that and I'm going to paint a good saying in the middle" She grabbed the grey paint and dipped a paintbrush in it while I pressed my hands over the wall...When we were done there was 'Fear activates Enemies' in the middle of purple and black handprints and it looked,just like Tris had promised, Perfect.

* * *

**So..I'm thinking of going to her labor and then a few chapters later I'll end it and make a sequel about the twins as teens..If you want this story to be longer I need suggestions on the next chapters plot or even just some baby names 4 I wont make the next chapter untill i get 3 reviews on this chapter -T**


	6. Chapter 6

**So..In chapter 5 i forgot to put 'Three months later' so it looked like she was going to go into labor before the twins were even developed or...ready to come out...sorry for that but its there now! **

* * *

**Tobias POV:**

****12:00 Am...Christmas day...I had to stay awake because Tris could go into labor any time today. Tris was sitting in the nursery wiggling her toes and rocking in a rocking chair while I was getting the bag ready...We had decided on Blaire and Brianna for the twins names. After a while Tris starting clutching the arms of the rocking chair and groaning, I saw the water splash on the floor and scooped her up. Christina wanted to be there so she slept over on Christmas eve "Christina!" I nudged her with my foot and she instantly shot up and ran with me and Tris. When we got to the infirmary Tris was had been screaming at the top of her lungs and crying like she had been since we left the apartment. Once she was in the room the doctor had already told her to start pushing, Christina and I winced at how loud Tris was screaming and how hard she was squeezing my hand. Brianna had came out and Tris was exhausted,minutes later Blaire was born and she could relax. "Merry Christmas,Girls" I whispered and kissed each of their foreheads. The twins had to be kept over night to be cleaned and treated so I carried Tris back to the apartment where she sat on the couch staring at the christmas tree and presents smiling widely while Christina looked at the pictures she had took of the girls. "Tobias, I love you" Thats all Tris said before she fell asleep on the couch, smiling in her sleep.

**Tris POV: **

We decided that the day the girls could come home we'd celebrate christmas and I was really excited, so I woke up Christina, who was sleeping on the floor and Tobias who was sleeping in a chair. "I'm leaving in 10 minutes!" I warned Tobias as Chris slipped on my shoes for me. "Thanks" I told Chris while Tobias,Chris,and I strolled down the hall to get Blaire and Brianna. Tobias held Brianna who had her hands in tiny fists and was punching the air, and I held Blaire who was kicking as hard as she did when she was in the womb. "Their definitely staying Dantless" all three of us said in unison and we laughed. It was perfect, the doctor took a picture of the 5 of us and handed me the picture, we sat back around the christmas tree with Blaire and Brianna and opened gifts, Tobias had gotten me a picture frame with a bunch of pictures of me inside and engraved on the side was 'Six' and I had gotten Tobias a ferris wheel replica. Blaire and Brianna got tons of toys and Chris headed back to her apartment after they opened their presents. After looking back, sure my parents were dead, my brother betrayed me and I started a war that lasted 5 months, but glancing at my family now, I realized **it all starts here**.

* * *

**happy ending! so soon I'll put up the twins story when they are teens, dont worry there will be action as well as romance in that story, but I need a title cause I'm lazy. Hope you liked it! -T**


	7. Authors Note

**So..i know a few of you are upset or confused about Tris' pregnancy and how it went down...Well, im sorry..I'm not going to say my age since I could get kicked off but lets just say im not old enough to know how it...works. I hope you guys can still read the twins story cause the reviews helped me realize how the timing would be and blah blah blah...So i'll work on it and thanks for Rating and Reviewing 'It all starts here'**


End file.
